the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of First Blood
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of First Blood is the first upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Rambo crossover made by Stuingtion. Plot John Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) is a former member of a United States Army Special Forces Green Beret unit, and was awarded the Medal of Honor for his service in the Vietnam War. The film begins after the war, in America in December of 1981. Rambo is searching for one of his friends from his unit, Delmar Barry, and soon learns that he has died from cancer due to Agent Orange exposure back in Vietnam. Rambo knows he is now the last surviving member of his unit. Now distraught and left with no place to go, Rambo decides to hitchhike his way to Portland, Oregon. Rambo walks up to the small town of Hope, Washington on foot. With his long hair and military-style coat, he is quickly spotted by the town's overzealous and paranoid sheriff, Will Teasle (Brian Dennehy), who offers Rambo a ride. Rambo asks if there is a place to eat and Teasle tells him that he will have to walk 30 miles up the highway, because he doesn't want "drifters" eating in his town, because they might attract other drifters. Teasle also says that Rambo may not like it in Hope anyway. Teasle drives him to the city limits and advises him to get a haircut and a bath. Hungry, Rambo heads back toward town immediately, to the dismay of Teasle, who arrests him for vagrancy, resisting arrest and carrying a concealed weapon, a hunting knife. At the same time, T.C. and Hugs (who are hanging with the team in the town_, notice, as T.C. recognizes Rambo so they follow close behind. After reaching the police station, Teasle tells Art Galt (Jack Starrett), his cruel head deputy and closest friend, to book Rambo. Galt uses Rambo's knife to slice through a sheet of paper with ease and escorts him to the cells, where he attempts to get Rambo's name. Rambo knows he is innocent, and refuses, so Mitch, one of Galt's deputies, sees Rambo's dog tags and tries to read them, but Rambo instinctively grabs Rusty's wrist. Galt pulls his nightstick and threatens to break Rambo's face. Rambo lets go and Galt notes that "Hairy" is a soldier, but this does not change his opinion of Rambo and he proceeds to brutalize and assault him, beating him repeatedly. Galt then has Rambo bathe for his court date by spraying him with a high-pressure fire hose. When Galt and two other reluctant officers, Ward and Mitch, attempt to dry-shave him with a straight razor, Rambo has a flashback to being tortured in a North Vietnamese P.O.W. Camp in 1965 and loses control, escaping on instinct using his military training. He fights his way out of the station beating up most of the officers, breaking one's nose and throwing another out of a window. Rambo retrieves his knife and runs into the streets, throwing a civilian off a motorcycle and stealing it, and is pursued by Teasle off-road into the nearby mountains. With T.C. and Hugs helping him escape (as the rest of the gang soon join in later). The deputies are eventually forced to search for Rambo on foot, and he climbs down onto a steep cliff to elude capture. After spotting Rambo from a helicopter, Galt blatantly disregards protocol and attempts to shoot him dead in cold blood with a Winchester Model 88 lever action rifle. An angered Hugs then aims her own M4 rifle at the chopper ready to shoot Galt, (as a means to incapacitate him, not kill him or at the very least disarm him of his rifle). Rambo drops into a mass of trees, and cornered, throws a large rock at the helicopter's windshield in self-defense to buy him some time just as Hugs fires her rifle hitting Galt in the right shoulder. However, the helicopter pitches and Galt, who had unbuckled his safety belt in order to get a better shot, falls out of the aircraft to his death at the bottom of the rocky gorge. As Hugs watches in shock, believing she just killed him. Teasle, who did not see Galt's attempt to kill Rambo, vows to avenge his friend's death. Teasle leads his deputies into the woods in an attempt to capture Rambo. The deputies are inexperienced and bicker, particularly after learning over the radio about Rambo's extensive combat and survival experience and status as a war hero. Rambo quickly disables the small, disorganized team using guerrilla tactics and booby traps, severely wounding — but not killing — the deputies. In the chaos, Teasle is attacked by Rambo from behind, who holds his knife to the sheriff's throat. "I could've killed all of 'em. I could've killed you. In town you're the law, out here, it's me. Don't push it or I'll give you a war you won't believe. Let it go", he warns, before disappearing into the woods. This seems to only fuel Teasle's anger and he assembles a base camp near the site and calls in the National Guard. U.S. Special Forces Colonel Sam Trautman (Richard Crenna) soon arrives, taking credit for training Rambo. As General Dedrich is also present. He is surprised to find any of the deputies still alive, and warns that it would be safer to let Rambo go and find him after the situation has calmed down. Teasle refuses to give in, and Trautman warns that if he sends in the National Guard, to also bring a good supply of body bags. Rambo and the team are eventually cornered by the National Guard in an abandoned mine entrance. The inexperienced guardsmen fire a disposable M72 LAW rocket launcher at him, collapsing the mine and trapping them inside. They assume Rambo is dead. However, unbeknownst to his pursuers, Rambo has escaped into the tunnels of the mine. Rambo finds some old fuel and makes an improvised torch from fabric. After wading through waist‑deep water and fighting off rats for several hours in the dark mine, he manages to find an exit near a highway road. Rambo spots a National Guard caravan and hijacks a passing truck. He holds his knife to the driver's throat and asks what is in the truck. The driver informs him that there is an M60 heavy machine gun in the back and Rambo pushes the driver out of the car, driving for hours and through a police roadblock until he returns to town at nightfall, crashing the truck into the pumps of a gas station. He blocks the highway to anyone in pursuit by igniting the spilled fuel with a Zippo lighter. Now heavily armed, Rambo destroys a sporting goods shop by igniting multiple cans of gunpowder and bullets, and begins shooting up the businesses on main street in an attempt to confuse and disorient Teasle before making his way to the police station, where Teasle awaits on the roof. Rambo also shoots the transformers on the town's power lines, knocking out the power to the main street. Soon after, Rambo enters the police station. Teasle spots Rambo through a skylight and shoots at him, but misses. Rambo shoots through the roof with his machine gun at Teasle, severely injuring him. Teasle falls through a skylight onto the floor below. Rambo steps over him, prepared to kill him, and a furious and bitter Teasle eggs him on. But before he can shoot Teasle, Colonel Trautman and General Dedrich appear and tell him that there is no hope of escaping alive unless he surrenders. Rambo realizes that the police station is now surrounded by the police, and angrily talks about how difficult it is to adjust to civilian life when his country he would die to protect hates the returning soldiers, also about how he was an important man in the war, but can't hold down a simple job back in America. He then falls to the ground and his rage turns to sorrow and weeps as he recounts a particularly gruesome story about witnessing his friend dying by having his legs blown off by a booby-trapped shoeshine box. Trautman kneels down to Rambo, who sobs into Trautman's shoulder. After he is done, an emotionally exhausted Rambo turns himself in, and is arrested. The credits roll as he, Trautman, the team, and Dedrich exit the police station. While they go out, they look with scorn to Teasle, who is taken away in an ambulance. Trivia *T.C., Hugs, General Dedrich, Zecora, and The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance guest star in this film. *It's revealed that General Dedrich worked alongside Trautman in the Vietnam War. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo: First Blood Part II. Scenes *Opening/Rambo's travels *The Town of Hope/Sheriff Teasle *Rambo taken in/Abuse and Flashbacks/Rambo escapes * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Rated R Crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films dedicated to Richard Crenna Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FiM/Rambo Saga Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series